1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to luggage identification. More particularly, the present invention relates to a removable identification device formed to securely attach to luggage in a manner that avoids unwanted removal of the device.
2. Related Art
It is important for travelers to be able to readily identify their luggage so that they can maintain proper possession of their bagged goods. There are various containers that may be utilized to hold belongings. Typical luggage containers, such as suitcases, duffle bags, tote bags, valises, carpet bags, or garment bags, etc, come in a variety of shapes, sizes, materials and colors. However, as many travelers are acutely aware, while there may be many different types of luggage containers, it is still frequently the case that different luggage containers have similar physical appearance. For instance, two different garment bags may be the same color and may be formed of similar material, two different suitcases may shaped with very similar exterior features, such as wheels and handles, and may be similarly sized, or two duffle bags may have similar configurations, etc. Similarity in appearance can lead to confusion among travelers over the proper ownership of luggage containers. Hence, travelers have sought ways to peculiarly identify luggage so that they or others will avoid mistaking their baggage structures for other similar looking luggage containers.
Various known means and mechanisms have been utilized by travelers to help identify luggage containers. One basic identification means travelers have used to identify luggage is to attach a unique physical object to a luggage container so that the container can be more readily identifiable by viewing the unique physical object. For instance, colored ribbons, tapes, or strings, etc. have been attached to luggage containers to help set apart the unique appearance of the luggage containers. However, there are only so many colors of string or tape, and it is not uncommon to see two similar looking luggage containers having two similar looking physical objects attached in similar manners, even though the luggage is owned by different travelers. Often physical objects that are attached to identify luggage containers are not appealing to the eye. Furthermore, many standard luggage identification objects, such as a basic ribbon tied to the handle of a suitcase, do not provide specific identification information about the owner of the luggage. Moreover, paper tags, stickers or glue-on labels are often not durable for repeated use or unable to withstand wet conditions.
Another common disadvantage of typical luggage identification means is that the standard identification objects commonly attached onto luggage containers can get snagged during normal travel handling processes causing the identification objects to become unattached from the luggage containers rendering identification inoperable. For instance, flexible ID patches that may be attached to luggage containers through VELCRO® fasteners can be readily snagged, rubbed, torn or otherwise ripped off of the luggage containers. In addition, pinned-on rigid ID buttons can get caught and popped-off or snapped-off of luggage containers during typical baggage handling processes. Still further, pins or other components of known ID tags may need to be significantly bent in order to secure the ID tags to luggage, rendering the bent pins subject to failure because or fatigue. Accordingly, a need exists for providing an improved luggage identification apparatus and method.